


Gone

by icepail



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, or i guess this could also be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepail/pseuds/icepail
Summary: Sleep was not something that came easily to you these days, not to mention you're completely fucking terrified of it.





	Gone

You enter the dark room- it's mostly empty aside from a pile of blankets and pillows on the far side. Sleep was not something that came easily to you these days, not to mention you're completely fucking terrified of it. But at this point you simply can't stay awake any longer, and you- begrudgingly- let Kanaya convince you to try and rest. You shut the door, and make your way to the pile, laying down on it and trying to get as comfortable as possible. You can already feel sleep starting to pull you under, and no matter how hard you try to hold on to your last bits of wakefulness, you end up drifting off anyway.

\--

He's tired enough that he doesn't even notice your presence in the room. He's always been a light sleeper, always on guard, but he's been sleep deprived for so long that he doesn't have the energy to be on the defensive anymore. You step closer. He doesn't wake up until you slide into the pile behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist. He tenses up immediately, but you tighten your hold. "Chill, best beloved. It's only me." He relaxes at the sound of your voice, but not completely, and remains facing away. "Gamzee..." God, he's so much smaller than you. He'd be completely powerless against you. But you don't want to hurt him. "Where have you been?"

\-- 

Jesus Christ. He's been gone for two weeks, probably wandering aimlessly around the bowels this godforsaken lab. You'd started to give up hope that he'd show up again, you thought maybe he'd gone somewhere and died. But here he is, acting like nothing's changed, like he hadn't just disappeared on you like the last bits of his sanity had disappeared on him. He chuckles, "Oh you know... here and there. I missed you, bro." You were trying to be angry, but it's impossible with him this close. "No, I don't know."  
There's a beat of silence. "I missed you too." You feel his hand, tighten on your stomach, and you flinch, reflexively. 

\--

He stiffens again under your grasp, and you feel an irrational spark of annoyance, but you push it down. "You afraid of me?" He sighs. Quiet again for a little while, until he whispers, "Can you blame me?" It's a rhetorical question- but you answer him anyway. You suppose you owe him that. You force a laugh. "I guess not." He finally turns to face you, and you get to see his face again, close to yours, for the first time in awhile. It feels right, and you try to forget about everything that's wrong in your life, in his. You've been needing this- you both have, you think.

\--

You tuck your head under his chin, pressing your face against his chest. "Will you stay? At...at least until I wake up?" He nods. "Yeah. Get your sleep on." You attempt a smile and start to feel your eyes droop again. He's cold, but he's solid and holding you and he's _Gamzee_ , and the blankets and pillows are warm, and everything is right, for once. 

It's the best sleep you've had in a long time.

\--

He's gone again when you wake up. Part of you knew he would be. 

But it still hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is super appreciated! I've never written in second person before. Thanks for reading! :o)


End file.
